1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring chuck, and more particularly to an improved spring chuck provided with a locking mechanism to hold two handles of the spring chuck at desired position, preventing the spring chuck from unexpected loosening during working.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of spring chucks available in the markets. These spring chucks are, however, similar in their structural design and mainly include a spring to achieve the function of tightly clamping working pieces between two jaws thereof. Since there is not any auxiliary locking mechanism designed for such conventional spring chucks, jaws of these chucks tend to unexpectedly separate from each other when considerably thick working pieces, such as two planks, are clamped between the jaws for machining, such as cutting and drilling, and the spring chucks are subjected to vibration or external force during such machining. The quality of produced items would therefore be seriously and adversely affected.
It is therefore desirable to develop a locking mechanism for the spring chucks, so that the spring chucks provide safe and good clamping effect to ensure convenient use thereof and best production of desired items.